


Neve

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma perseguição na floresta, dois irmãos se encontram, um beijo, frio e silêncio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



O sangue tingiu a neve ao seu redor, a dor intensa tingiu o seu discernimento deixando tudo rodando e girando como se fosse o movimento da própria terra abaixo de si, embora não pudesse negar que esperava justamente isso. Seu irmão ainda era muito mais forte que ele. Talvez, o tempo que passara com Gon estivesse lhe afetado ainda mais do que esperava. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios azulados, não era por isso que queria ter amigos? Não ser mais tão sozinho e ter uma infância normal? Isso não era de graça. Sabia que seria afetado, mas não esperava que fosse tanto assim. Ao menos, havia fugido não iria dar o gosto da rendição.  
O problema era que seu irmão era um caçador, tão feroz e predatório quanto Hisoka em seus dias mais lunáticos, a única diferença real entre ambos era que o mais velho era filho de mais do pai deles. Então, conseguia anular os seus sentimentos com perfeição tal que acreditava piamente que não o possuía. Mas Killua sabia, como sabia que estava preste a morrer, que seu irmão sentia prazer na caça e em ver os seus alvos morrerem perante si. Eles tinham o mesmo sangue. Ele sabia o que significava para aquele homem inexpressivo cada desafio proposto, vencido ou perdido. Pena que seria a última vez. Mesmo não querendo admitir, gostava desses dias. Mesmo perdendo mais do que ganhando.  
Ouviu o peso de passos na neve, sabia que havia sido proposital, o seu caçador conseguia ser tão silencioso e tão imperceptível quando o vento parado quando queria. Contudo não queria ser sutil agora, queria anunciar, queria se mostrar e queria se vangloriar. Killua tremeu, sentindo seu corpo querer correr dali, querendo ir embora para qualquer lugar que não fosse ficar parado imóvel esperando o seu caçador vir pegar seu prêmio. Ele sabia o que Illumi, ele sabia o que vinha buscar e pior o mais novo sabia com toda a certeza sabia que iria terminar daquela forma. O assassino mais velho não era nada além de perfeito em suas conquistas.  
Instintivamente, já que não podia correr, o garoto encolheu-se no tronco escondendo-se com o melhor que possuía. Não que fosse adiantar. De novo, não tinha nada haver com evitar a morte e sim de aumentar o prazer da caçada. Talvez, Killua quisesse o termino daquilo da mesma forma que o Illumi, mas fosse imaturo de mais para lidar com os próprios desejos. Talvez, Gon fosse mais maduro do que ele pensava. Um sorriso destacou-se em seus lábios frágeis, mesmo na morte, não podia deixar de admirar a força que o amigo possuía. Talvez, ele fosse o fraco ali, apesar de tudo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu uma mão puxando-o para fora.  
Os olhos de Illumi não traiam os seus sentimentos, não brilhavam e nem mesmo davam um sinal de qualquer pensamento. A única coisa que mostrava que estava fazendo algum esforço era o leve corar de suas bochechas, facilmente passável pelo fato de está andando na neve pesada no meio de uma floresta. Virou a cabeça, como sempre costumava fazer quando estava intrigado com algo, ou analisando algo, ou pedindo algo. No final, aquele movimento não servia para nada, não lhe traia, Illumi era uma verdadeira muralha. Nada entrava e nada saia.  
\- Você fugiu de propósito.  
\- Sim, não iria dar o gosto de você me matar sem isso.  
Não era uma pergunta e a resposta não passava de um sussurro. O que recebeu foi apenas silêncio, profundo e total, que só ficava mais opressor devido à neve, as árvores e a existência em si. Estava começando a ficar difícil respirar, logo Killua iria perder a consciência, ambos sabiam. Por isso o menor estava sorrindo.  
\- Isso ainda não acabou.  
Um rugido saiu da boca de Killua, ele não sabia o que Illumi havia feito, mas tinha certeza que alguma coisa havia mudado em seu corpo. Contudo não tinha mais forças do que tinha antes, se não fosse pelo seu irmão lhe segurando teria ficado jogado no chão até suas forças retornassem. O frio não seria o suficiente para matá-lo.   
\- Não acabou.  
A voz do irmão soou alta e imperiosa, seus olhos brilhavam em desejo e luxuria. Isso era uma ilusão, tudo devido a sua falta de sangue e fraqueza. Só podia ser seu irmão nunca se exaltava e nunca demonstrava nada. Foi então que sentiram os lábios do outro, frios e tão dominadores quanto duas barras de ferro, exigindo uma entrada, invadindo com força. Sem dar nada, só tirando, tomando algo que o homem sabia ser seu. Killua não sabia como sabia disso. Mas sabia, com perfeição, que Illumi o tinha.  
A língua do outro dançou com sua, que não tinha a menor força para se mexer, o que era frio tornou-se pouco a pouco quente e seu corpo estava preso contra a árvore. Sua respiração era fraca, contrastando com a força do outro, que parecia sugar sua alma de dentro do corpo. Killua estava gostando, estava desejando, com medo, repugnado e acima de tudo, queria mais. Muito mais. Mas também queria ser o único e por um minuto se arrependeu de levar o irmão até o limite.  
Sentiu ser largado no chão, o beijo quebrado tão abruptamente quanto havia começado, deixando um vácuo onde uma peça estava perfeitamente encaixada. Se tivesse força, o menor iria chiar e obrigar o mais velho a lhe dar mais.  
\- Você ainda não está pronto e não quero você moribundo desse jeito. Gosto quando você implora para parar e depois pede mais. Gosto disso... Gosto mesmo meu gatinho.  
Isso despertou algo na mente do menino, contudo a fraqueza tomou conta de seu corpo que deslizou para a escuridão da inconsciência.


End file.
